


Ratchet & You

by KayKardi



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, yes there will be sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKardi/pseuds/KayKardi
Summary: You guys are adorable together. <3(´▽`ʃƪ)♡





	1. ~ a ~

While Ratchet worked in his lab he'd allow you to sit on his shoulder, you'd be laying there soaking up the details of his face and hands as he typed away. A small smile spread across your face as you think to yourself how lucky you are to have the privilege to do so.

Ratchet secretly admired how you listened to his rambles and remembered the details of him explaining to you complex scientific things. How you chimed in to add in your own theory or comment on the subject.                                           

One evening Ratchet had realized you had drifted off. The medic then scooped you up and carried you gently to your shared berth room. Taking a blanket and wrapping your frame like a small dolly. He then kissed you lightly before setting you down on the berth. 

"Sweet dreams my love~" 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. ~ b ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ In this chapter lets keep in mind that Ratchet has used Mass Conversion and is now around human height. ~~

You woke up this morning excited as hell, why? Because its NEW YEARS DAY! This would be you and Doc-bots first New Years together. You quickly pull out all the decorations from your closet and like a small child scoop it all up with a "huff" and run toward Ratchet.

"Hey Ratch' look what I ha-" you says before you trip over yourself. But before you could smash your face on the ground Ratchets ninja reflexes kicked in and catch you.

"Be careful Y/n , you wouldn't want to spend the day in the med bay would you?"  he says taking the decorations and observing it. 

"I'm just excited because this is our first New Years together and I want to make it special!" 

"Yes I see.. you know it's already special because I'm spending it with you~" he cooed

You blush a light shade of red and playfully nudge his shoulder. 

Ratchet then pulls you in by your waist and kisses you softly all over your face and finally your lips.

Pulling away he chuckles and says " Well, lets get decorating shall we?" 

 

 


	3. ~c~

Ratchet has been stressed out lately, more than usual. Especially with the synthetic Energon experiment failure. You both sat on the edge of the berth as he began to sob uncontrollably. You move behind him and softly wrap your arms around his neck and pepper kisses all over his checks and the back of his helm. 

"I don't know what I am going to do" he manages to choke out. "I-I should just.. I don't know Y/n" he sighed. 

You wipe away the tears that stream down his cheeks. " Ratchet it's best to properly recharge and wake up with a clear mind baby"

Cradling his head on your chest, you lull him into recharge while he traces his finger along your leg.

 

 


	4. ~d~

Traveling out into the flower fields was something you two enjoyed while you could considering the on going war. Ratchet admired all the plants and the trees you'd come across too, he would even tell you their names.

"Ah this one is called a Diplacus Whitneyi or a Harlequin Monkey Flower." Picking one for you he puts the striped pink flower in your hair. 

"How thoughtful" you giggle

"You know y/n if I could I'd say lets hide away in these fields forever," bringing you close to his helm he gives you a light kiss," and ever and ever" 

"Then we wouldn't have to worry about the war or any other problem ever again"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah this one was super short but I have writers block right now and school blah blah.


	5. ~e~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW YOU WERE WAITING FOR THIS. More sexy times to come. *wink wink*

"Y/n will you come here a second?" Ratchet yells from underneath the sink. You see your guy's kitchen sink pipe sprung a leak and instead of calling someone out to fix it he wanted to him self. To impress you of course, Ratchet will never admit this out loud but he loves receiving praise from you. It makes his spark warm. 

"Yes? Need another tool?" you quickly crouch down to his side. 

"Yes the um-uh-"

"The faucet wrench?" handing the tool over to him while moving your self on top of his stomach.

Surprised by the sudden movement Ratchet gasps " _O-oh_ yes thank you"  

While he began tightening the pipe to the sink you decided you wanted to tighten his pipe. 

~~Oh yes I did~~ ~~~~

"Oh Ratchet~ you look so delicious right now" you purr 

He freezes. Slowly putting the tool down and then looking at you with the most flustered look on his face. You couldn't help but giggle. 

"Are you sure you want to do this... right here?" He says scooting on his back out from beneath the sink, with you still on top. 

"Why not? Not in the mood for me?~"

"No I-"

"That's okay doll" you say with a small sigh "Keep working.. I guess I'll just pleasure myself el-" and with that Ratchet swiftly picks you up and carries you into your shared berth room. He then practically  _throws_ you on to the berth. Still being mindful of his strength he then moves to grab you by your ankles and drags you back to the edge of the berth.  

Ratchet let out a low hum while running his fingers lightly up and down your thighs. "So my naughty girl wants to play?" 

You bite your finger and start to giggle like the little trouble maker you are. 

"I bet you've been waiting all day for this"

You shake your head yes, while seductively rubbing your foot up and down his chassis then lightly poking him with it. 

"Hmmm how should I play with you this time?" You had no idea what your sparkmate had in store for you but you were eager to find out. 

Without warning he flips you so now your head was hanging off the side of the bed. You lick your lips in excitement. 

"If you want me inside of you, you must get me hard first Y/n~" 

"Beg for it big boy" you tease. Which made Ratchet remove his plating revealing his spike. Somewhat hard. 

With both his thighs rubbing on either sides of your head his spike was a single  _centimeter_ from touch your mouth. 

"Oh please Y/n may I use that tiny throat of yours?"

" _Please_ my love? Just say it.  _Pretty please?"_ He let out a growl in sexual irritation, which made your pussy wet.

"Yes" With that he snaps into action, before you can even breath he stuffs his spike in your mouth and face fucks you like no tomorrow.

You moaned loudly which caused his spike to fully hardened in your throat. You slobbered on his spike like a lollipop. 

The medic let out a loud moan thrusting in and out of your delicate skull. His drool dripped down onto your face. But you didn't care, you wrapped your arms around both of his legs and tried to pull him in but it was useless since well, he is over two tons of Cybertronian.

 "I won't overload in your throat.. It's your  _pussy_ I want to fill" pulling his throbbing, saliva covered spike out of your mouth he then flips you back over.

Catching your breath you move to grab a pillow to support your back underneath. 

"I want you to _frag_ me! Frag me like you hate me Ratchet" you whine. Grabbing both of his servos pulling him on top of you. 

Pulling him into a deep kiss he positions himself in between your leggings and begins to pump you with his two digits. 

"Have to make sure you're sweet spot is ready for me~" 

Gripping the berth board you cry out in pleasure, " O-oh yes it's ready for you, please-" you whine

He pulls his digits out replacing them with the head of his spike and _Holy SHIT_ was that thing ever so _thick_. He could frag you into a literal coma with that thing. 

Not even giving you the time to adjust he slams it inside of you like an animal. A surprised gasp was ripped from your throat as you wrap your hands around his neck doing your best not to scream. Ratchet on the other hand was panting wildly, each thrust he moaned, even started speaking in Cybertronian at one point. 

"I'm about to cu-cum Ratch-chet" you manage to get out.

"I'm about to overload as well-" he quickly shifted his weight on one arm careful to not squish you underneath. Holding onto your waist with one hand he takes one hard thrust sending you over the edge. You try to tighten your legs around his waist but he's too big. So you lay there like some rag doll while watching as he pulls his spike out of you and what looks like a whole gallon of glowing blue cum leaks out of you. 

"You did wonderful love" 

Pulling you on top of him Ratchet kisses your forehead.

"Lets rest for a while before we clean up"

lifting your head slightly you look up at him, "I love you Ratchet".

"I love you too Y/n" 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. First Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life happens ya know. Don't worry I'm far from finished with writing for this 'book'. I have a lot more content to spew out so enjoy this one while the others are in progress.

 This afternoon was not like the others, there was something different about this one. If anyone had came into the living room where you and Ratchet resided in they would _feel_ the tension in the room. Ratchet standing by the outside door way peered out staring at the Jasper ,Nevada landscape, thinking. You could tell he was hesitating to leave. But why? If you are so unhappy then why not? He is a massive, powerful being and you were but only a tiny little thing.  

"Just go already"

Damn that was hard to say

A few moments went by before Ratchets statue like body moves back to life and turns to look at you with an apologetic facial expression.

"You know I didn't mean to say that" 

You say nothing while you stare holes into your lap, not wanting to look up at your metal spouse.

"I say things.. a-and I don't know the correct wording for my thoughts.. I just-"

"Then what did you mean to say? Hm? Because I think I understood you just fine Ratchet I'm _not_ ignorant!"

"You know what?," The only time you heard his angered laced tone was when he was being irritated by Bulkhead or the children but never directly towards you. Not until you opened your big fucking mouth and like the little hormonal mess you are you had to go drive away the only living being that was willing to put up with your b.s. Oh look he's leaving! " You want me gone so bad then fine! Stay here by yourself why don't you!" 

You wish you could sink into the cracks of the floor boards or teleport away. 

"I-I no NO Ratchet!"

Ratchet ignores your pleading and cries as he opens up the ground bridge with a click and disappears swallowed up by the green white vortex with a  **whoosh.**

You sat there and cried your eyes out. You couldn't believe what just happened, what happened to you and Ratchet? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 COMING OF COURSE LMAO


End file.
